


White Rabbit

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock video to Jefferson Airplane's White Rabbit, slightly cracky, as one would expect from a song about LSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rabbit

  
[Sherlock - White Rabbit](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRETA9uZmo8) (Because embedding doesn't always show up)

Just a little something I cooked up in my not-a-meth lab.


End file.
